After the Full Moon
by Love4lupinalways
Summary: Remus Lupin has been fighting his attraction to Nymphadora Tonks for months. One morning after a full moon, a soft whisper reaches his ear and shatters the resolve he held against her.
1. Chapter 1

_A.N. Recognizable characters do not belong to me- they belong to J.K. Rowling._

"Remus..." The soft sound tickled in his ear as he climbed the stairs. It was very early in the morning, and Remus Lupin was exhausted. He had just passed the study on his way to his rooms in search of a bath and his bed. His senses, however, were still highly tuned to his wolf levels, given that the moon had just waned a short time ago, and he heard the whisper as loudly as if it had been shouted. His heartbeat sped up as he retreated, his feet moving towards the door to the study, knowing that he should continue up the stairs and pretend he hadn't heard anything.

Remus had caught her scent as soon as he entered the house, and knew that once again, Nymphadora had spent the night to make sure he was ok the morning after the full moon. She had her own rooms upstairs, her cousin Sirius had seen to that. Other than Sirius, one of his oldest friends, Dora was the only other member of the Order who came to headquarters in the days leading up to and directly after the full moon.

"Remus," the murmur came again, this time followed by a soft moan, and he felt his blood pulse in his veins. He stepped closer to her, drawn by her whispers and her scent, and found he couldn't fight his attraction. Not now. He was too tired from fighting the wolf.

When he rounded the edge of the sofa and got a good look at her, he froze. His heart thumped painfully in his chest as he took in the spiky, sleep-tousled pink hair and the serene expression on her face, allowing his eyes to linger for a moment on her lips. He drank in the sight of her, noticing that her cheeks were flushed and her breathing slightly ragged. His nostrils flared as he picked up a deeper, primal scent. As he took another step closer, he forced his eyes away from her face, only to stop again when he noticed her hands.

One arm was tucked up under her head, acting as a pillow, making him smile. When he swept his gaze to the other, he sucked in a sharp breath. Dora liked to sleep in old, worn, t-shirts, and tonight was no exception. He was used to the sight, as she often spent the night when she didn't have to work the next morning. The two of them, sometimes joined by her cousin, had passed many mornings in friendly companionship over tea and breakfast.

Tonight, though, her shirt was drawn tight against her body. Her arm was draped over her side, and her hand was curled next to her breast. As he watched, she shifted slightly, and her breast fell into the palm of her hand. Her fingers trailed over the small rise of her chest, and she sighed. Remus found that he couldn't look away, and his mouth opened in a groan when her fingers settled a hardened nipple.

Remus was sure that Dora was still asleep and he knew he shouldn't still be there. He shouldn't be watching this. He tried to tell himself to back away, but his feet stubbornly remained planted. He groaned again as she moaned softly and squeezed the sensitive bud under her fingers. The wolf was still too close to the surface, and Remus the man finally acknowledged what Remus the wolf already knew. Nymphadora, his Dora, was the mate his soul begged for. Accepting what the wolf was trying to say, Remus finally stepped away from the sofa.

He closed and locked the door to the study quietly, and cast a silencing charm on the room before making his way back to the sleeping witch. Remus returned to her side and said a silent prayer that Sirius would sleep in that morning, a wry smile tugging at his lips. As he knelt beside the sofa, Dora moaned again, and rolled onto her back.

The hand that had been moments ago fondling her breast was flung up by her head, and when she settled again, it was resting against the arm of the sofa. Her other hand had slipped across her belly, lightly skimming the skin revealed there before settling just under her breasts. When she had rolled, the blanket she had covered herself was kicked low, and Remus moaned quietly when he saw that she preferred to sleep in only her knickers. He knew he shouldn't look, but he couldn't help noticing that white cotton was covered in tiny red strawberries. One pale thigh rested against the back of the sofa, and Remus drew in a sharp breath as her scent became stronger.

Finally, she settled back into sleep, looking more comfortable and far more erotic than she had any right to be. His gaze lifted and lingered hungrily on her face again, and his fingers itched to touch her. Her lips quirked slightly, and he grinned in response to the tiny smile that had flashed across her face. Remus sat back on his haunches, watching her sleep and wondered how she had managed to sneak into his heart. Giving up, he instead tried to convince himself to be honorable.

As wolf instinct battled gentlemanly upbringing, he took stock of himself. His loins had begun to ache, and with a start, he realized the bulge between his thighs was threatening the poorly mended seam of his trousers. His heart was beating harder than it had in a long time, and his throat felt constricted. He tried to swallow to ease the tightness, and gulped instead. The sound echoed loudly in his ears, but Dora didn't seem to hear him. His fingers ached, eager to touch her, and he finally leaned closer.

"Remus," the whisper came again, throatier this time.

"She's dreaming, you lug. Calm down," he scolded himself silently when his pulse sped faster. Still trying to resist the urges he was feeling, Lupin watched as Dora's hand cupped a breast. With a groan, he realized then that there would be no turning back. Remus drew in a long, slow breath and tried to settle his nerves. When his breathing evened out, he reached out his hand. His fingers skimmed lightly over her belly, and he was struck by the softness of her skin. He flattened his hand gently, and breathed deep again as he tried to calm the blood thundering in his ears.

Dora hadn't reacted to his presence yet, and he didn't want to startle her. He slowly lifted his hand from her belly, and brought it up to cup a cheek. "Dora," he whispered, as he leaned closer and nuzzled his chin into her shoulder. She shifted a bit, but didn't wake, so he whispered her name again, and pressed his lips to her cheek. He slipped his lips slowly along her jaw line until he had reached her ear and growled "Nymphadora" into it before tugging at her earlobe with his teeth. A sharp gasp rewarded his efforts, and he felt her stiffen before he released her ear and sat back.

He slowly raised his eyes to hers, afraid of what he might see. This close to her, he could see the violet flecks deep within the brown and swallowed nervously. Her eyes were still cloudy from sleep and he watched as she blinked a couple times to wake herself up. When she met his gaze, she watched him quietly while her jagged breathing slowed.

"What're you doing here, Remus?" she asked. Her voice was shaky, and the quiet tone struck something inside him.

"She doesn't want this," he thought, looking away as he tried to get his feet under him. He had started to stand when a small hand shot out and twisted in his robes. Unable to meet her gaze again, he stared instead at the dainty fingers gripping him so tightly. The nails, he saw, were painted a charming deep purple.

"I said, what're you doing here, Remus?" Nymphadora was mostly sitting up now, her weight balanced on an elbow, and her voice had settled. The tone was low but warm, and Remus risked a glance at her face. His eyes met hers and he hesitated before opening his mouth.

"Dora," he growled in a low voice. "Dora." It came out as whisper, ragged and soft and full of emotion, and Remus stood there, unable to string more words together. He decided instead to show her, and knelt again before he leaned forward. Her pupils dilated as he kept his eyes on hers, and she drew in a breath just before their lips met. He watched as her eyes drifted closed, and then gave himself up to the feeling, letting his own lids shut. He kept the pressure soft and light as he explored her lips with his. The kiss seemed to last forever, and Remus felt himself relaxing as he took in her taste and scent.

They had kissed before, but Dora had always initiated it. Remus had been afraid to allow his feelings to show. But just this once, he wasn't worried that he was too old, too dangerous for her. Just this once, he wanted to show her what she truly meant to him. Finally, he drew back, and opened his eyes. Dora was still leaning on an elbow, and looked as if she would fall over as her head drifted to follow his retreat. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and Remus was surprised to see that they had deepened to a smoky violet color. As he watched, a soft smile spread across her lips.

Remus didn't speak- his heart had slowed in his chest and he couldn't think straight. "That was bloody marvelous" kept repeating on a loop as he held her gaze. Neither said a word for a moment, and Remus became aware of an ache in his knees. He was still kneeling next to the sofa, and with a groan, he shifted. Dora scrambled up, and made room on the sofa for him, and he sighed gratefully as he sat in comfort.

Unwilling to let his aches ruin the mood, he turned to face her and cupped her head in his hand. He pulled her closer and met her lips with his. This kiss was deeper, the pressure more insistent, and he moaned as he felt her tongue slip between his lips. His other hand gripped her hip and he dragged her across his body to straddle his lap, and he tore his mouth away from hers so he could taste the soft skin of her throat.

Dora groaned softly as he nipped a trail down from her ear, and he smiled to himself before setting his teeth into the soft skin where her neck met her shoulder and nibbling gently. The hand at her waist slipped to her side and dove under the thin cotton shirt, stroking her skin. Dora moaned into his ear and leaned into his touch, dropping her forehead to his shoulder as he soothed the skin of her throat with gentle kisses.

Remus had just slipped his other hand under her shirt and dipped his head lower when he felt her small, firm hand on his bare chest, settled directly over his heart. Realizing that Dora had unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it aside, he sat up and wrapped his arms tightly around her, then buried his face into her chest, reveling in the feel of her weight against him. Dora's fingers slid up his shoulders, wound their way into his hair and tugged, urging him to meet her gaze. When Remus looked up, Dora swooped down, her lips capturing his in an urgent kiss. Her tongue slipped into his mouth again, and he groaned loudly at the pleasure of her tongue dancing with his.

His hands became urgent, and instead of lifting her shirt free, he tore it. Nymphadora sat up in surprise and gave a startled giggle, then shrugged out of the ruins of her shirt before plunging back towards him. Her hands went to his shoulders and shoved his robes and shirt out of the way, then tilted her head to the side and latched her mouth onto the skin covering his racing pulse. Remus growled low in his throat and his hands swept up her back and along her sides before finally cupping a breast in each palm. She groaned against him, and bit sharply when his thumbs rolled over her tense nipples.

Dora whispered his name again; the tone deeper, the word sending shivers over his skin. He groaned in response, wrapped his arms around her again and stood. He turned and laid her back on the sofa, then shrugged out of his shirt and robes before settling a knee between her thighs.

"Dora," he panted. "Are you sure you want to do this?" His eyes searched hers, and he was suddenly very afraid. There had only been one woman in all his years that he had gotten this close with, and that had been a long time ago. Dora must have sensed something, because her face grew somber.

"Remus Lupin, you great fool," she said, her voice warm like the flames of Hogwarts' Great Hall. "Remus," she whispered. "I have been telling you for ages that I care for you. That this isn't just fun and games. Remus, I love you," she said, her voice strong, her eyes soft and serious.

She cupped a hand behind his head and drew it down, and this time when their lips met, Remus was the first to close his eyes. He sunk into the feeling of kissing the woman he loved, still too afraid to say the words, but willing to show her his heart. He stretched his body against hers, their lips never breaking contact, and moaned into her mouth when he felt the tight peaks of her breasts press against him. He found her hands with his and laced their fingers together, then brought their joined hands above her head. He braced himself, lifting his weight off her chest, and looked down at her.

"Dora," he whispered. "You are so, so beautiful. Darling Dora," he said gently, before he dipped his head. He closed his lips over a nipple, and her groan shot a jolt straight to his groin. Finding he quite liked the sounds she was making, he shifted again, and drew more of her flesh into his mouth. He alternated between licking, sucking and biting the sensitive nub, trying to make her cry out. He released her fingers and brought his hand down to cradle the mound again. His fingers were callused and rough from years of writing and hard labor, and she groaned as his skin scraped over hers.

Eager to make her repeat the squeaks, gasps and moans, he shifted to give attention to the other breast. Remus kept himself busy for long moments, cupping and stroking the skin as he circled his tongue over the sensitive tip, enjoying the effect he was having on Nymphadora.

Soon, she was panting his name- her nails were digging into his shoulders, her hips bucking against him. Remus realized he would have to slow down, or risk embarrassing himself, so he finally lifted his mouth from her body. When he looked up at her, he was astonished to see that her hair had changed colors- it was a deep purple now, and had clouded around her head like a pillow. Their eyes met, and even though hers were cloudy with lust, he could see that they too had changed. They were a deep, vibrant green, and Remus felt their effect deep in his heart.

He lifted himself off her, needing to give them both a break, and regarded her silently. He drank in the sight of her- her flushed cheeks, swollen lips, heaving chest. The red of her cheeks had drifted down below her shoulders as well, and he was amused to see that the skin of her chest was flushed a dainty pink color. Remus drew in a deep breath, trying to calm himself, and stood.

"Dora," he said, staring down at her. His voice was deep and husky, and she groaned as he said her name. He stepped away from the sofa, just a single step, trying to give himself some breathing room, and watched her silently.

Dora's eyes locked on his and she rose up in front of him, naked except for her pretty, strawberry-covered panties. Watching Dora in any way had been a trial in recent weeks. She was so beautiful, so perfect, that he couldn't help his growing attraction to her. His body had taken to having a mind of its own, and often times he had to wait several minutes after she exited the room to get up from the table, needing his erection to subside before trusting himself to stand. Dora standing before him in just a pair of underwear was very nearly his undoing.

"Wotcher, Remus," she said with a smile. Her voice was deep and soothed his nerves in a way he had never felt before. Her lips had curved into a smile as she stepped towards him and he felt his heart speed up. His breathing grew ragged as she reached out a hand and rested it on his shoulder. Remus's heart was thumping in his chest so loud that he was sure she was able to hear it, and he groaned as her hand slipped up the side of his neck and buried itself in the hair brushing his shoulders. One more step closer and her breasts just barely skimmed his chest.

He groaned and felt his legs weaken. Remus stepped back, terrified of having too great a reaction, too soon. Nymphadora smiled, and stepped closer, brushing her nipples against his chest again. With another groan and another step, Remus found himself up against a cold, hard wall. With no more room to escape, he brought his eyes to hers, searching for… what, he wasn't sure. Dora kept her gaze on his, and stepped closer, her body pressing firmly against him. With one hand still in his hair, she rested the other on his chest, letting her fingers curl into the springy, brown fur covering his torso.

She flattened her hand, feeling the muscles bunch beneath her palm, and smiled. Remus kept his eyes on hers and watched warily as she brought her other hand down from his hair. Soon ten small, purple-tipped fingers were skimming over his flesh. She explored his chest, savoring the feel of his rough hairs and tight muscles, then skimmed her hands up to his shoulders, exploring there too. She kept her eyes on his as her fingers found the old scar.

It didn't often pain him anymore, but her touch caused him to jump. The scar was old, a relic of his stolen childhood, and no one but him had even seen it for years, let alone touched it. His eyes locked on hers, waiting for the disgust he was so sure was coming. Nymphadora returned his gaze, seeming to know what he was thinking, and touched him again. She traced the scar with her fingers and slid her gaze to his shoulder, watching her fingers move over him. As he watched, she dipped her head and gently pressed her lips against it.

Remus groaned, unsure of how to feel, but thankful at the same time. "She isn't disgusted" was his first clear thought. He brought his arms up and drew her close to him, pressing her against his chest, and rested his forehead against hers. Still unable to say the words he felt in his heart, he hoped he was conveying the sentiment clearly enough as they stood, their foreheads touching, their eyes locked, his hands gently holding her. He tilted his head slightly and their lips met again, and Remus felt himself slide effortlessly into the kiss. They stood there, him against the wall, and her pressing against him, their lips sliding together, tongues stroking each other's as the kiss deepened, and Remus lost himself in her.

His mind emptied, and he thought of nothing but Dora, nothing except enjoying this moment here with her. For the first time since the attack many years ago, being a werewolf was not at the center of his concentration. Remus and Dora kissed for a long time, enjoying the taste and feel of each other, until he became aware that Dora's hands were moving again. He felt her fingers at the button of his trousers and groaned into her mouth.

He murmured her name, his voice shaking with emotion and arousal. She smiled against his lips, then slipped her tongue between his teeth to dance with his. Remus was distracted by the erotic things her tongue was doing, and didn't notice that she had finally gotten his trousers undone. It wasn't until he felt a warm, firm hand touching him that he realized his clothes were around his ankles and he stood naked before her. He tore his mouth away and growled her name in a ragged tone as her fingers circled him.

His head fell back against the wall, and he was helpless to do anything but groan, as her hand began to stroke him. Remus felt her lips drift from his ear, to his scar, to his chest, and moaned as her hair tickled his skin. His breathing deepened and his heart raced as the intensity of his feelings rose.

"Dora," he murmured again, his voice husky. Tilting his head forward, he looked down, meeting her gaze. She had a small smile on her face, one that spoke of satisfaction and wickedness at the same time, and a bolt of lust shot through him. Keeping her eyes on his, she tightened the hand she had fisted around him, and laughed when his breath shot out of him with a groan.

Remus watched Dora through narrowed eyes, and felt a pulsing behind them. He knew what it was- it was still very close to the full moon, and the wolf inside him was still near to the surface. Remus closed his eyes, trying to break the connection with Dora, hoping it would calm the beast inside him. When he opened them again and met Dora's, she gasped and her hand tightened around him.

"Remus," she said, in a breathy whisper.

"What is it, love?" he whispered back.

"Remus, your eyes. They're gold," her voice was low, and sounded like she couldn't decide if she was awed or aroused.

Remus froze. Every muscle in his body went tight, and he brought his hands up to her shoulders, intent on pushing her back. Golden eyes meant he was near. It was too much.

"Dora, I…" he started. He didn't get any further, because Nymphadora's mouth was on his. This kiss was different. Dora was pressed against him, and her lips were devouring his. Her tongue had plunged into his mouth and was aggressively stroking his own, and she was making small growling noises in her throat. Her hands had slipped away from him, slid up his belly, over his chest, and plunged into his hair. He winced as her fingers curled in his hair to hold him in place, and groaned as her body pressed against his. He was helpless to do anything but return the kiss. Dora's mouth was intoxicating, and Remus finally let himself go completely.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he struggled for dominance in their kiss. His tongue thrust against hers, plundering her mouth before pulling back. Then he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth before giving it a gentle nip with his teeth. Dora groaned against him, and tightened her arms. The kiss became a battle, with neither willing to surrender. Remus lifted her and spun, trading places and pressing her back against the wall, bracing his palms on the wall beside her head. When her skin touched the cool surface, she squealed and broke away from him.

"Remus," she moaned, her voice sounding indignant and erotic at the same time.

Remus opened his eyes and looked at Dora. The witch was still clutching him, although her hands were now at his shoulders instead of fisted in his hair. Her face was flushed even more deeply, and he was surprised to see that her hair had changed again. It was now a bright, vivid red and bobbed around her ears. Her eyes were hooded and cloudy again, and her breathing was coming in fast pants.

"Dora," he said, his voice deep, his blood throbbing in his veins. "Dora, I can't…" He started to pull back, wanting enough space to calm himself before he explained. Dora had other ideas. She slipped one hand up to his cheek, cupping it gently, before leaning in again.

"Remus, don't you understand," she whispered. "I love you. I love all of you. ALL of you, darling, including the wolf." She kissed him again, this one tender and gentle, just her lips meeting his. They stood there for several moments, her hand on his cheek and their lips touching, no other skin contact, and Remus felt the pulsing in his blood calm. He sighed then, and slowly brought his arms down to cradle her body and draw her closer. He relaxed into her touch and groaned softly as their chests pressed together.

The kiss deepened again, Dora's mouth opening under his, her tongue stroking against his lips and inviting him in. With a loan moan, Remus accepted. He brought his hands up to cup her face, and tilted his head, deepening the kiss. His lips moved against hers, soft and gentle one moment, firm and insistent the next. His tongue traced the outline of her lips, and dipped between them to dance with hers. He pulled back for a moment to look at her again, and was pleased to see her eyes had returned to the smoky violet color, and had glazed over as well. He leaned forward and nudged her with his nose, nuzzling her cheek and then her throat as his hands slipped down to her waist again.

"Dora," he whispered, his tone deep and low, with no hint of fear remaining. He shifted so his lips could capture hers again, and smiled against her mouth when she moaned. He gripped her hips firmly and pressed her back against the wall, then slid his mouth from her lips to her throat. He spent several moments there, kissing, licking, nibbling and sucking until Dora gasped and her legs faltered. He felt her hands come up and grip his hips, and she moaned his name again.

Remus cupped her hips, and then lifted her off the ground. Dora yelped at the change in position, a look of confusion on her face. He smiled then and leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers.

"Wrap your legs around me, darling," he whispered, before kissing her again. His lips quirked against hers when he felt her thighs close around his waist. He brought his hands down to cradle her rear and held her against him while their mouths met again. They stood there, cuddled together against the wall, until Remus felt himself throb sharply.

His leaned back so he could study her face. Her eyes were closed, her nostrils were flaring slightly with every breath she drew in, and her lips were swollen and red from his kisses. Her cheeks were still flushed, and being this close to her, he could see the light freckles spread over the bridge of her nose and along her cheek bones. As he watched, she rested her head against the wall and slowly opened her eyes. They were still violet, and Remus felt a tremor go through him when her gaze latched on his.

"Dora, love, would it be alright to move?" he asked softly. When she nodded slightly, she also bit her lip. The sight made Remus groan loudly and he leaned to press a quick kiss against her teeth before straightening up. He shifted her slightly to make it easier to carry her and then turned away from the wall. He carried her to the wide desk in the corner and set her down upon it, then reached behind her and cleared everything off it with a sweep of his arm.

With one arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other braced on the desk, Remus leaned forward and kissed her again, a quick press of his lips. He felt her thighs drop away, and then her hands were gripping his arms. He pulled back, his eyes meeting hers and she smiled. "They're still gold, Remus," she whispered, before she leaned into him and met his lips with hers. Her fingers dug into his biceps, and Remus was startled to realize she liked seeing that part of him. Their kiss deepened again, and he brought his free hand up to cradle a breast.

Dora groaned against his mouth, and broke away as his thumb pressed against her sensitive nipple. She watched him through hooded eyes as he leaned his head down and gently trailed his tongue across the firm bud. He chuckled when she groaned, the sound deep and low, and Dora threaded her fingers into his hair. Remus continued to taste her, swirling his tongue around the tip, and kneading the flesh with his fingers. Her skin was soft, and tasted sweet and clean, and he found he couldn't get enough. He drew back long enough to drag the desk chair around to the end and sat, his mouth now at a close enough height that both hands could be free.

Remus curved his hands around Dora's hips and dragged her close before returning his attention to her breasts. He circled his tongue around a nipple before closing his teeth over it, tugging gently before switching to the other one. He groaned when Dora's fingers buried themselves in his hair again. Her breathing changed, coming in quick pants, and soon she was moaning softly every time his tongue fluttered against her skin. His nostrils flared as her scent enveloped him, and he wanted more.

Remus stopped and looked up at Dora's face, but she was too lost in the pleasure he had given her to look down at him. He smiled softly, then leaned forward and planted tender kisses across her chest, careful to avoid the over-sensitive tips. He slid his hands down her sides as his lips brushed along her rib cage, and he scooted back a bit so he could trace the slight curve of her tummy. Dora's hands slipped from his hair to his shoulders, and her breathing sharpened. Remus didn't dare look up at her again, and instead continued kissing his way lower.

His hands slid down to cup her hips gently, and his breath caressed the soft skin of her belly. The tip of his tongue slipped out and traced the small dip of her belly button, causing Dora to groan loudly. Her body shifted as she braced her arms and leaned back, and Remus risked a glance at her face. She was watching him, her features tight and her eyes unblinking. She looked very serious, and Remus winked at her before dropping his gaze. He smiled when he heard her grunt in amusement, and took the moment of her distraction to dip his tongue even lower.

Remus was not prepared for the moment his tongue stroked her through the thin, damp cotton. His senses were sharper than normal and her scent became stronger, causing his own arousal to swell painfully. He pressed forward, exerting pressure with his tongue and moaned against her. The vibrations of sound rumbled over her skin, and Dora's answering moan was much deeper than any before. Remus pulled away, afraid he wouldn't be able to contain himself, and looked up. His eyes met hers again, and he realized she had been watching him.

"Wotcher, Remus," she said, her voice strained. He felt a tremor flow through her where his hands cupped her hips, and he stayed motionless, waiting for her to speak. The moments dragged on, their gazes locked on each other and neither blinked. Finally, Dora smiled.

"Wotcher, Remus," she said again, and her voice sent sexy shivers over his skin. She nodded her head at him once, and smiled, before leaning back again. When their eye contact broke, Remus moaned, sad at the loss. He heard her laugh softly, and then she thrust her hips at him, holding them in the air. The movement broke Remus out of his stupor, and he looked down at the body laid out before him. His senses sharpened again, and he could feel the wolf inside him trying to break free. With one last glance upward, he slipped his fingers under the edge of Dora's white panties, and slowly drew them down.

As Dora's flesh was revealed, Remus had to clamp down on his control. The wolf was raging now, assailed by her damp, earthy scent, eager to attack and claim her as his. Remus the man slipped the cloth over her feet and tossed it away then drew in a deep breath as Dora rested her feet alongside his hips.

"Magnificent," he thought to himself, his body throbbing with arousal. He brought his hands up and skimmed his fingers over her skin, tracing the grooves of muscle in her thighs and the crease between them. He kept the pressure light, and groaned sharply when his fingers slipped through her dampness. His vision blurred, and he was distracted by a sharp ache in his loins, and then Dora sighed. The sound brought him back, and he focused on what lay before him. It had been a very, very long time since he had been intimate with a woman, and even then, he had never done what he was about to do.

"Dora, darling," he murmured. "Scoot back a bit, love." He felt a tremor go through her at his words, and had a moment's pang at the term he had just used. But then, she slid back and lay flat and her thighs fell open, and all thought left his head. He had already picked up her scent, the moment she shifted on the couch. But now, now he was so close to her, it enveloped him. He felt it imprint on his soul, and knew that after this night, nothing would be simple ever again.

He felt the beast within him lunge, and fought back the urge to follow its lead. Instead, he used gentle hands to place Dora's feet on the arms of his chair, giving her somewhere to brace herself. He smoothed his hands over her thighs, impatient to taste her, but wanting to extend her pleasure at the same time. The tips of his fingers just barely brushed over her sensitive center, and he watched as her whole body quivered.

Curious, he did it again, just the barest pressure over the tender skin of Dora's flesh. She quivered again and moaned, and suddenly Remus couldn't wait anymore. He slid an arm under each thigh and brought his face down to her, reveling in her scent. He glanced once more at her face and saw that her eyes were closed and her features had drawn tight, and then he settled himself to his task.

Remus, never having done this before, did the only thing he could think of. He slipped his tongue from his mouth and used it to prod gently between the folds of skin before him. The taste was so much more than he had ever thought, and he had to hold himself back from diving in for more. Instead, he slowly dragged his tongue upwards, grinning when he heard Dora's moan.

Remus repeated his actions, slipping his tongue up and down along the center crease, drawing more of her taste and scent into him. It was intoxicating, and he wanted more. He brought his hands down and slipped his thumbs between Dora's lower lips, opening her up, and gasped.

"So beautiful," he said quietly, his eyes rooted to the sight before him. Everything else faded away as Remus lowered his head again.

His lips caressed the exposed skin, kissing her gently and stroking her with his tongue. Dora was moaning constantly now, and as his tongue slipped higher towards her center, her breathing changed. A small nub was protruding from the folds, and as his tongue danced over it, Dora nearly came up off the desk.

Intrigued, Remus sat back and let her calm down, turning things over in his head. When her breathing had slowed, he leaned forward again. He started a slow stroke at the bottom of her slit near her opening, his tongue collecting some of the essence pooled there. The wolf inside him was fighting, wanting to stay and drink more, but the man was more interested in Dora's pleasure, and shoved the wolf instinct aside.

As his tongue traveled upwards, Dora began to pant again. He stopped just short of the nub, and was rewarded with a frustrated-sounding groan. He chuckled, the vibrations of sound skimming over Dora's tender flesh, and her body tensed. She lifted her head, and Remus's eyes met hers for a moment. They were no longer hooded, cloudy or even violet, but a bright, piercing green. Remus lost himself in her gaze, forgetting what he was about, until Dora thrust her hips at him.

"Wotcher, Remus," she said, the tone entirely different this time. She sounded irritated, with a touch of frustration in there as well. He leaned his head back and smiled at her.

"Oh Dora," he said, "You have no idea." With a wicked grin, he bent his head to his task. He started his long journey again, collecting more of the fluid from her entrance before slipping his tongue upward. This time, he didn't stop short. This time, he stroked the nub with his tongue and when she gasped, he did it again. She gasped again and he felt the muscles of her thighs tense, realizing that what he was doing would send her over the edge.

He swirled his tongue around the nub again, and was pleased to feel it grow more firm. Soon, he was circling it with the flat of his tongue, and had to curl his hands around her thighs to keep her in front of him as her hips thrashed from side to side. Her moans were coming quickly and loudly now, and he heard his name whispered in a tone that shot a bolt of arousal straight to his groin.

Remus slowed his movements, wanting to draw this out for her, and pulled back a bit. Instead of prodding her with his tongue, he resumed planting soft kisses on her flesh. He traveled from the top, where the sensitive button was, all the way down to the dark opening that was now dripping with her excitement. The wolf made its presence known again, and this time, Remus conceded.

He stroked her there, lapping up the fluids as they slipped out of her, and groaned at the taste. Nothing, not even the feasts he had been served at Hogwarts, had tasted as good as Nymphadora Tonks did at that moment. He was eager for more, and slipped a hand down to her entrance. Slowly, he slid a finger inside her, marveling at the feeling of her body clenching around his intrusion, and his eyes drifted up of their own accord. He saw that she was now leaning up on an elbow, watching him.

Remus and Dora locked eyes, watching each other as his finger slipped in deeper. Together, they moaned, her of pleasure, him of need. With their eyes still locked, he slid his finger back out and brought his hand to his mouth. He wrapped his lips around the finger he had just withdrawn from her body and his eyes closed as he moaned deeply, savoring the taste of her. When he finally opened them again, Dora was staring at him, an expression of pure, lustful excitement on her face. Remus was hungry for more and Dora thrust her hips toward him, a frustrated huff slipping from her lips. He smiled softly at her, and then dipped his head in for more.

This time, his tongue whipped over her, slipping and stroking her in no discernible pattern. His finger returned to her entrance, and he slipped it in easily. Soon, he had established a thrusting stroke, sliding it in and out while his tongue swirled over her flesh. Dora began thrusting her hips at him, mimicking his strokes, her breathing becoming wild and frenzied. It wasn't long before he was able to slip a second finger inside her, and her groans grew louder.

Remembering the sensitive button at the top of her crease, Remus shifted so he could easily attack it. His fingers continued to pump in and out of her body, and his tongue settled into a more direct pattern. He licked from his fingers to her button several times, always swirling his tongue around it once before retreating. Dora groaned, sounding frustrated again, and Remus chuckled. He felt her fingers twist in his hair, and was surprised when she yanked. His scalp tingled as he regarded her out of lust-filled eyes.

"Remus Lupin," she growled, "if you don't stop teasing me, I swear to Merlin I will club you over the head and take care of things myself." Her hair had changed again, short and purple this time, and her eyes flashed as she spoke. She held his gaze for a moment longer before she nodded in a "get to it mate" gesture, and lay back down.

Remus shifted slightly in his chair, and wondered at what she meant about teasing. His nostrils flared and his mouth watered as he looked down before him, and he was eager to bring her more pleasure. He slipped his fingers out of her once more, and licked off the fluid as he regarded her body. Deciding on a course of action, he brought his thumbs up and held her open again, exposing her center to his gaze.

With one last glance at her face, he leaned forward. His tongue, familiar with the terrain now, began a steady climb from opening to button, but this time when he reached it, he didn't retreat. Instead, he covered it with his lips and pursed them, then sucked. The groan that erupted from Dora was unlike any other noise she had made, and Remus had a hard time keeping his grip.

The nub of flesh had grown more rigid and even seemed to swell a bit as Remus fondled it. He drew his lips back from his teeth and circled her sensitive skin with his tongue. Dora's breathing had changed again, coming in fast, ragged pants. He slipped one hand down to her opening and as two fingers slid inside her, he increased the pressure of his tongue on her center.

He moaned as he felt her body tense, and began thrusting his fingers inside her, meeting her body as she rose against him. It took only a few strokes, and Remus felt Dora come apart before him. Her body lurched up until she was nearly sitting, her hands fisted in his hair and held him in place, and her moan… her moan was so loud he was glad he had cast that silencing charm. He continued to slide his fingers in and out of her, and with a last bit of effort, he wrapped his lips around her bud again.

The effect was instant. Dora's eyes snapped open, her mouth formed a round O but no sound came out, and as he glanced up, her head fell back. Her body tensed, her thighs clamping around his ears, and the muscles inside her gripping tightly at his fingers. Remus kept up the pressure of his tongue and lips, sucking for all he was worth at that sensitive bit of flesh, and finally, after many long moments, Dora relaxed slightly and lay back down. Her thighs loosened and her hands dropped away from his head, and Remus was able to pull back, panting heavily, his mouth feeling a bit raw and his hand cramping from its awkward position. As he slipped his fingers from her body, he couldn't help but raise them to his lips, wanting a last taste of her.

He sat back against the chair and struggled to get his breathing under control, then placed a hand on her thigh. His blood was still pounding in his ears, and his loins were throbbing now, but he was more concerned for the witch before him.

"Nymphadora," he growled, unable to process any other thought but her name. "Dora," he said again, "Are you all right?" When she didn't respond, Remus stood and made his way around the desk. "Dora," he said urgently. "Dora!" Again, no answer. Worried now, Remus reached out and stroked her face. He bent down and listened, and was relieved to hear she was still breathing. Remus stood and slipped his arms under her, bringing her body close to his chest. He quickly walked to the sofa and sat with her cuddled against him, and sighed when her breathing finally slowed. "Dora," he whispered, pressing soft kisses along her hair line. "Dora, darling, open your eyes," he pleaded softly.

Nymphadora Tonks came awake slowly, her body feeling delightfully sleepy and relaxed. She smiled when she felt the warm, solid wall against her cheek, and realized that Remus was cradling her again. "Remus," she thought to herself, the name spreading a warm glow all along her body.

She shifted in his arms, tipping her face up so she could look into his. His warm brown eyes were staring down at her and a soft smile tugged at the corner of his lip. His shaggy brown hair lay over his forehead, and she reached out a hand to tuck a lock behind his ear. Her heart gradually slowed as they watched each other. Feeling at peace, Dora let go, and could tell by the look on his face that her appearance had changed again. This time, it was her natural look. Her heart-shaped face was framed by soft brown hair, darker than his own, and her indigo eyes met his as she smiled.

"Wotcher, Remus," she said, the sound soft and husky. Her throat felt a bit raw after the orgasm he had given her, and she didn't want to stretch her voice very far yet. She reached a hand up` again and cupped his cheek. With a little bit of pressure, she brought his face down to hers and they shared a kiss. Dora kept her lips gentle, wanting to draw out the pleasure, and made sure to keep her tongue in its rightful place. They both needed to recover a bit, and Dora didn't want this moment to end any time soon.

She shifted again, this time turning in his arms so that she was straddling his lap. Their kiss finally broke when she settled fully against him, and she felt his arousal prod at her. Still tender from his efforts, she smiled and shifted so the throbbing flesh lay along her thigh instead of pressing against her center. Remus's eyes were wary, and he kept his hands at her hips, watching her silently. His nostrils flared and as she watched, his irises flashed gold. Dora grinned when she saw it, and ground her hips against his lap.

"Dora…" Remus growled low in his throat as she teased him. His mouth met hers, and the kiss was no longer gentle. Dora was surprised when Remus took the lead; she had been hoping to tease him more. Instead, his tongue plunged into her mouth and stroked all around, thrusting against hers, brushing along her teeth, sliding along her lips. He claimed her mouth as his, and the kiss grew more passionate as Dora fought for control. She returned the pressure, and swept her tongue alongside his, mating with it while trying to push it back into his own mouth. Remus groaned when Dora brought her hand up and drove her fingers into his hair, gripping tightly as she tried to hold his head still.

Remus's hands came up between them, and Dora moaned as he covered her breasts, his palms rough and warm, and she felt her nipples tighten as his fingers skimmed over them. She pressed her hands against his shoulders and put a couple inches between them, breathing heavily as her gaze searched his.

"Not fair, Remus," she murmured when their eyes caught. She looked into his face much as he had into hers earlier- his eyes were golden again, but welcoming, and his lips were swollen. His nostrils flared slightly as he drew in a breath, and her eyes snapped back to his.

"Have you got any idea how good you smell, Nymphadora?" he said, drawing out her name in a low whisper that sent a shiver over her skin.

"Well, darling," she said, leaning closer, her lips just brushing his. "Probably just as good as you smell to me," she finished, before capturing his lips with hers. She stroked them with her tongue, and moaned softly as she found a new taste. Realizing it was her own, and deciding she quite liked it mixed with the taste of him, she leaned forward for more. Her hands slipped into his hair as she pressed against him, and she moaned again when her nipples brushed the springy curls of his chest fur.

Remus had slipped his arms around her, and she shivered as he skimmed his callused fingers over the skin of her back. She leaned forward, lifting herself, until her breasts were level with his mouth. She waited, impatient for his touch, and he chuckled when she squirmed against him.

"Remus!" she said sharply. "Please…" came a whisper, heavy with emotion. Dora groaned softly as his tongue came out to stroke a hardened nipple, and nearly orgasmed again when his teeth closed lightly around it. She sucked in a breath, and tightened her fingers on his shoulders, trying to keep the pressure at bay. She was ok until she looked down.

Remus's brown head was tipped to the side, and Dora had a clear view of his closed eyes and of her breast in his mouth. The visual was too much for her, and she came again, shuddering violently and moaning, her fingers clenching his shoulders hard enough to leave marks. Remus released her and waited for the shudders to stop, his fingers gently stroking the skin of her back.

"Are you all right, love?" he asked, his voice soft but rough. When Dora had recovered enough to open her eyes, she saw that the gold was brighter than it had been earlier and she shivered. Even though they were the eyes of his wolf, she felt safe with him. In answer, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

"Remus," she breathed, slipping a hand down his chest as she settled herself lower.

"Remus," she whispered, as her fingers found his surging arousal. She smiled as she felt his pulse throb against her fingers. He groaned softly, and Dora looked into his face. Remus's eyes were closed, and she had felt his hands tighten into fists behind her back. His face was drawn taut, his brow furrowed and a tiny muscle jumped in his cheek.

"Remus, look at me."

When his golden eyes opened again, the intensity of his gaze burned over her skin. Her heart sped up, her breathing deepened, and Dora felt a flame begin inside her as she met his gaze. Her fingers were still wrapped around him, and, keeping her eyes locked on his, she began to stroke the hard flesh in her hand. The skin was like hot velvet, and as she moved her hand up and down, she kept her gaze on his.

Slowly, the fists behind her uncurled, and she groaned softly as his fingers began to stroke her skin again. Keeping her eyes on his, she shifted again, bracing her knees as she rose up over him. She paused there, watching as he drew in a sobering breath, her hand still gripping his hardness.

"Remus," she murmured again, leaning forward to brush her lips against his. He moaned softly, and she watched as his eyes drifted closed. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers, and breathed deep.

"Dora," he whispered, his breath tickling her lips. Then his lips were on hers, gentle but insistent, his tongue prodding at her to let him in. She did, and then she felt his hands grip her hips. He shifted his own slightly, and then they both groaned.

Dora felt Remus enter her body, her damp arousal making it easy for him to slide completely in with one stroke. His fingers tightened and their kiss deepened as they both kept still, allowing their bodies to grow accustomed to this new feeling. His hands slid up her back, and one buried itself in her hair while the other cupped a cheek, and Dora sighed as his lips gently nibbled hers. She returned the gesture, cradling his face in both hands and stroking his lips with her tongue.

Eventually, neither could wait any longer, and they began to move together. The rhythm was old as time, and even though this was their first together, Remus and Nymphadora moved as if they had made love a thousand times before. Their bodies thrust together and apart while their lips continued to tease, and soon, soft sighs and moans filled the room. Dora's hands slipped down to his shoulders and she wrapped her arms around him, holding tight, while Remus did the same to her waist. They rocked together for several moments, the pressure building, until Dora tore her lips away.

"Remus," she groaned, her hips pumping against his. His eyes were slow to open, and Dora was surprised to see they were no longer gold. She slowed her movements, wanting to savor the moment, and smiled softly at him when he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I see you, love," she said softly. "I see you, and I love you, and I need you to understand that, Remus Lupin. This, right here, this means I trust you. With my heart, with my soul, with my life, darling. With everything." Her hips had stopped moving as she spoke, and she waited silently while he processed her words. Nymphadora had grown to understand him in ways no one else had the last few months, and she knew he was fighting himself.

"You don't have to say anything right now, Remus," she whispered. "Just be here with me."

A smile tugged at her lips as she leaned forward to kiss him again. Remus's arms tightened around her, and she sighed against his lips, knowing that for now, she was winning this battle against his fears. Her fingers curled into his hair again as she changed the angle of the kiss, plunging her tongue into his mouth and seeking his.

Remus growled low in his throat, and she felt his body responding to hers. She moaned in response, and then broke away giggling as she felt herself falling. Remus had gripped her hips and turned, pushing her back to lie on the couch, their bodies still connected. He came after her, his lips capturing hers as they settled into a comfortable position. Dora propped one thigh against the back of the sofa, and the other leg curled around Remus's hip, holding him close as he slipped an arm beneath her neck and teased her ear with his fingers.

She looked up at him, expecting to see the golden eyes of the wolf, and smiled when Remus's soft brown ones looked back at her. He hadn't said anything yet, but he didn't really need to- Dora could read the words on his face as plainly as if he had spoken them aloud. She felt her heart swell in her chest, and leaned up to kiss him again.

"I love you, Remus," she whispered as she thrust her hips against him. Soon, they had settled into a slow rhythm, Remus pumping his hips against her, sliding in as deep as he could, and then pulling almost all the way out, moving as slowly as possible, trying to draw out their pleasure.

Dora and Remus moved together for a long time, until the pressure began to build again. Their lips met once more and then their bodies took over. The rhythm sped up until their flesh was pounding together. Dora slid her arms under his and gripped his hips, while Remus planted his elbows on either side of her head. Their eyes remained locked on each other as Remus drove into her, his need etched in every line of his face. His thrusts became more erratic, and Dora's moans grew louder as they both neared the end.

Seconds later, Dora's fingers dug deeply into Remus's hips, and her eyes closed as her body clenched around him. The moan she released called to the deepest reaches of his soul, and Remus dropped his lips to hers once more. As their tongues met again, he gave one last thrust, and then pulled his hips away. He groaned as his body erupted, his seed spilling along Dora's thigh, his body jerking several times before finally slowing, and he settled himself between her thighs again. Their chests pressed together, and the kiss they shared was soft, chaste and sweet.

"Dora, I…" he started.

"Shhh, don't you dare," Dora responded, placing a finger over her lips. "Remus Lupin, if you ruin this moment for me by trying to warn me away, I swear I will never forgive you. Don't say it, please. Not right now," she begged. When she was done, she lifted her eyes to his, waiting for his response.

"Dora, I was only going to say..." he started, his voice trailing off. He had been about to warn her away from him again. Her plea stopped him, and he had no idea what to say now. He knew what he wanted to say, of course, but he also knew it wasn't fair to either of them if he did. Instead, he leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Dora, darling, you are wonderful. You're beautiful, and sweet, and kind, and bloody gorgeous," he said, his voice light. "And I was only going to ask you if you would stay here with me. I'm incredibly exhausted after last night and… this and I was hoping that you would stay and help me sleep."

Whatever she had expected when he opened his mouth, it wasn't that. Startled pleasure flashed across her face as Dora smiled before lifting her head to kiss him again.

"Remus Lupin, I thought you would never ask," she said, a flirtatious grin playing at her lips.

Remus returned her grin and lifted himself away. The fire had gone out at some point, so he added another log to it, then found his pants. He quickly tugged them on and didn't bother with the button, then scooped up his shirt and held it out to her.

"I, erm, may have mangled yours. You can wear mine, if you want," he said, his face turning red.

Dora sat up and snatched it from him, laughing at his blush, and shrugged it on. She did a couple buttons in the center and glanced around for her knickers. As her eyes passed over Remus, she stopped. He was staring at her, a hungry look on his face.

"You couldn't possibly," she said, her tone incredulous. Her voice snapped him out of his fog and he grinned.

"You're right, love, I couldn't possibly. But could you, erm, do up a couple more buttons? Please? For the sake of an old man's uncontrollable desire?" He laughed then, and stepped towards her. In his hand were her panties. Dora slipped them on and cast a quick refreshing spell to clean up a bit. Remus crawled up onto the sofa behind her and stretched out, his eyes sparkling as he waited.

Nymphadora smiled too, and lay down beside him. She kissed him one last time, snuggled in to his chest, and breathed a deep sigh. Just before her eyes closed, she felt a blanket flutter over them, and heard the words "Goodnight, darling," in a soft, husky voice, and then she heard no more.

Remus watched her sleep for a few moments, and slipped his fingers up to caress her cheek.

"I do so love you, darling Dora," he whispered, and dropped a soft kiss on her nose. He was truly exhausted; he hadn't lied when he said so. But as he held her, his skin still felt electrified. He turned his head to the window and noticed the sun had risen high in the sky so that the shadows of the study were bathed in bright light, and he sighed. He conjured a patronus and sent it off to Sirius, telling him he was fine and sleeping in the study and he would see him later, and then reinforced the lock so his friend couldn't barge in at an inopportune time.

He looked down at the sleeping witch beside him and smiled, then called for his wand. He closed his fingers around it and murmured a soft incantation, and suddenly the cramped sofa became a large, soft bed. Dora shifted against him, her arm sliding across his chest to pull him close, a thigh slipping over his, and when she finally settled, her head had nestled itself comfortably into his shoulder.

Remus dipped his head and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, shifted so that his arm was more comfortably cradling her against him and rested his other hand over his heart. Feeling content for the first time in years, he finally relaxed into sleep.

 _A.N. Thank you for reading. This is my first published fic, hopefully not the last. This scene is actually part of a much larger Remus fic, but I couldn't get it out of my head long enough to work my way up to it, so here it is. It has already been through a couple major edits, and I am very happy with where it ended up (this scene actually ended much differently the first time I wrote it out.) I hope you have enjoyed, and if you haven't, please let me know why. Criticism will only help me get better. Thanks again, Love4lupinalways_


	2. The Evening After

Remus Lupin came awake slowly, stretching his arms above his head and rotating his hips to stretch his muscles. He froze as his knee bumped into a solid form, and whipped his head to the left. His eyes took in the tousled, pink hair attached to the head that was nestled into the pillow beside him and his heart stopped.

"Dora," he said tenderly. He brought his arms down and carefully shifted himself so he could back away from her without disturbing her, keeping his eyes on her face as he pulled away. She shifted in her sleep, curling herself deeper into the comfort of the bed and a small smile flitted across her lips before she settled into sleep again.

"You daft bugger, what did you do?" Remus mentally scolded himself as he looked around the study. His body ached and throbbed in places that had no business doing so the day after a transformation and he brought his hands up to scrub the sleep from his eyes. He stopped when he caught the faintest remaining scent of Dora's pleasure on his fingers and groaned softly as their early morning exertions came flooding back. He glanced at the desk and felt his face flush when he saw the mess he had swept off it onto the floor and the chair positioned at the end instead of behind. He stepped carefully away from the bed and grunted when he remembered that he had transfigured it before falling asleep cuddled with Dora.

Remus quickly closed the distance to the door, muttering the counter charms to unseal it, and stopped again when his eyes landed on a balled up lump of cotton. He bent down and scooped it up, smiling to himself as he fingered the jagged edges of the shirt Dora had been wearing to sleep in. He looked first at his own bare chest, then back to Dora, sleeping soundly in the center of the bed, and grinned.

"Merlin, what now?" he muttered to himself, as he quietly opened the door. He was still looking at Dora as he stepped into the hallway, her shirt balled in his hand and with pleasant warmth settling over him. He was so distracted he didn't notice the pale figure glowering at him from the stairwell.

Remus jumped when a cold measured voice spoke from the shadows, and banged his elbow painfully against the door frame as he pulled the door quickly shut.

"Sleeping in the study, I'm fine, I will see you later?" With a harsh grunt, Sirius Black strode down the last steps and stopped in front of his best friend. "Then you lock the door against me and stay holed up in there all bloody day, and not a peep from you? I couldn't even get Kreacher in there to tell me if you were still breathing, you arse!" Sirius' face softened as he looked into his friend's face, knowing as he did the effect the full moon had every month.

"Remus, I…" he started, and then noticed the bundle the werewolf was trying to hide behind his back, the bare chest and rumpled trousers. "Is that a love bite?" he asked, his voice incredulous. "Remus Lupin, I didn't know you had it in you! Who's the lucky girl, mate?" Sirius's face changed when he grinned mischievously and Remus smiled at the reminder of his friend's Marauder spirit.

"Erm…" Remus stuttered, not sure how to respond. Dora was Sirius's cousin after all, and Sirius seemed rather protective of her. He squeezed the torn shirt in his hand, trying to come up with a believable answer when he heard the door click open behind him.

"Remus?"

He looked once more at Sirius's face, pleased to see the surprise in his eyes, before turning to the pink-haired nymph behind him. "Dora," he said, his voice soft and warm, and far steadier than he felt. His eyes searched for and held hers, and he waited, saying nothing as she returned his gaze. Neither moved, neither acknowledged the third person on the landing. "She looks bloody amazing," Remus thought to himself, and dropped his eyes to her throat. He smiled softly as he remembered planting his lips there, where her pulse was pounding, and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to do it again. He took a step towards her and stopped when he heard a grunt behind him.

"Remus," came Sirius's voice, deceptively soft, the tone low and familiar to him.

Remus met Dora's eyes once more and he gave her a short nod. He waited until she pulled her head back and closed the door before turning to face his friend again.

"Sirius." He kept his voice even, matching Sirius', and looked the man in the face. They studied each other, and memories of their friendship flashed through Remus's mind. He saw Sirius's face, bright and open with laughter at some Marauder prank, saw him again in his Padfoot form, strong and steady on the nights of the full moon, and again, a quiet joyfulness surrounding him at James and Lily's wedding. Remus stood, not moving, not speaking, only reliving his memories as he waited to see how this conversation would play out.

Dora's shirt was still in his hand, and he quickly tucked it behind his back. As he did so, he felt for his wand tucked into his back pocket, and sighed slightly when he felt its comforting presence against his fingers. Sirius hadn't spoken yet, hadn't even twitched, and Remus had a hard time reading the expression on his face in the shadows of the stairs.

As the minutes passed, Remus heard a soft shuffling sound behind him. Dora was still close, probably leaning against the door trying to hear- the connection he felt to her tugged at his soul, and his fingers ached to touch her again. Knowing Nymphadora was part Black and did indeed share the traits of temper with her cousin, he did the prudent thing instead. He waved his fingers at the door and heard a satisfying thunk as the lock slid into place. It was a struggle to keep a straight face as his ears picked up Dora's muttered insults and curses.

Sirius's hearing appeared to be just as fine as it had always been; his lips twitched and then a wide grin broke over his face. Remus breathed a sigh of relief as he dropped his empty hand to his side. "Sirius may approve," he thought to himself, "but this is Dora's mangled shirt." He thought the safer course was definitely to keep that information to himself, and tucked it behind his back again.

Sirius stepped closer and slapped a hand on Remus's bare shoulder, a happy laugh cascading over both of them. "It's about damn time, Moony," he said, drawing Remus into for a quick, one-armed hug. He stepped back, his eyes shining, and Remus realized that his friend was truly happy for him. He stood, mildly embarrassed, and returned Sirius's smile before dipping his head towards the door behind him.

"I, erm…. I should, uh…" his voice trailed off as Sirius's grin widened. Remus waved his fingers at the door again to lift the charm, and grasped the knob. With a last glance and smile at his friend, he ducked back into the study, closing the door firmly behind him. He leaned back against it and sighed loudly as he tipped his head back and closed his eyes, and tried to calm his racing pulse.

Remus had only a moment's peace before he felt eyes boring into him from across the room. He drew in a deep, steadying breath, tipped his head forward and opened his eyes, spying Nymphadora across the room, leaning against the mantle. She was still wearing his shirt, but she had found a pair of pants somewhere and slipped them on. His eyes swept over her body and his body tensed as he noticed the wand held loosely at her side. A grin threatened his lips, so he shifted his gaze upwards. He gulped when he saw the expression on her face, and reevaluated his position when he saw that her hair had darkened to an alarming shade of red.

"Remus John Lupin," she said, her voice steady. "I ought to hex you into next week, you great prat!" Dora stalked towards him, her wand held loosely at her side, and Remus couldn't help but stare in awe as she came closer. His heart thumped in his chest and he felt his blood heat as she advanced on him, a furious look on her face.

"She looks bloody terrifying," he thought, keeping the sentiment to himself. When she stopped a few feet from him, he had to fight the urge to grin. Dora's face was white, her lips pinched tight, and her nose had morphed. Instead of the cute, up-turned button from early that morning, it had lengthened to a point, and she looked startlingly like her cousin had a few moments ago. Her eyes, a deep glittering blue, narrowed as she watched him battle for control of his face. He saw the moment she realized he was amused- her wand came up and Remus's reflexes had him diving to the ground with no time to spare as green sparks crashed into the door where he had been standing.

A loud laugh came from the other side as Remus picked himself up and risked a glance at her. Dora's wand was still raised, so he lifted his hands in surrender, palms out, and muttered "bugger off, Sirius," out the side of his mouth. Another laugh answered him, followed by footsteps moving away, and Remus returned his focus to the Auror a few feet away.

"Dora," he said softly, struggling to contain his amusement. He took a step towards her, keeping his eyes on her wand, tensing his muscles just in case.

"Nymphadora Tonks," he said, taking a risk by using her full name. He took a step closer and said "You are the most" (a step towards her), "beautiful," (another step), "talented" (another step), "gorgeous" (another step), "marvelous woman I have ever met." He stopped in front of her, his hands still raised, and met her eyes with his.

"Dora," he whispered gently, "you are absolutely perfect, and I am crazy for you, love," he finished, his voice still soft, still warm. He lowered his hands, settling them at her waist. He took one more small step forward, whispering her name again as he did so.

Remus watched as her facial expression softened, the lines fading away, her eyes clearing, and smiled down at her when he felt her hand drift away. She set her wand on the table by her knee and gripped his hands with hers. Her face tipped up, the expression she wore one that Remus found himself powerless to refuse.

He dipped his head, capturing her lips with his in a gentle kiss, moaning softly as their mouths met. Dora sighed, the sound disappearing into Remus's mouth, and he smiled against her lips. He brought his hands up to cradle her face and tipped his head to deepen the kiss. Their lips moved together for several moments, reacquainting themselves to their early morning familiarity. Remus was careful to keep his hands gentle and his body still, not wanting to push too far, too fast.

Nymphadora seemed to have the same idea- her hands came up and her fingers wrapped around his wrists, holding him gently, and she kept her body from swaying forward against his as their lips continued to caress each other's.

Finally, Remus drew away from her and opened his eyes. Dora's opened as well, and he was pleased to see that she looked like Dora again- her hair was pink and her face had softened. Her nose had returned to its normal shape and her eyes were her natural, deep brown. Her cheeks were flushed and she smiled softly when he leaned forward to bump his nose against hers.

"I thought you were running again, Remus," she said softly, dropping her eyes. Her hands slipped down to his waist, and she pulled herself closer to him before wrapping her arms around him and laying her head against his chest. She sighed when she felt his arms close around her and shifted so her head tucked in more comfortably.

"I love you Remus," she murmured.

"I know." Remus couldn't say the words he felt; he was too afraid to even after the morning they had shared. Instead, he squeezed her closer and planted a kiss on her forehead before resting his cheek on the soft, pink hair. They stood together, just holding each other, content in their closeness, and Remus sighed softly. Then, his stomach growled.

"Remus, the full moon was last night," Dora said with a snicker, pulling her head back and smiling up at him.

He returned her smile, pleased that she could joke about his affliction so easily, then cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her tenderly. When he drew back, Dora's eyes had drifted closed and her head leaned forward to follow his lips, her own moving slightly as she tried to make contact again. Remus kissed her again, softly, then slipped his arms away from her and backed up a few steps.

Remus's head was swimming and his pulse was throbbing heavily. Watching her, he said "I need to find a shirt, love, and then, how about I make us both dinner?" He tried to keep his tone light and friendly, but he could see the confusion flitting across her face. He felt it too; his arms felt empty without her in them, and his skin felt cold as ice without her touch. He was still reeling from the events of that morning, and the confrontation with Sirius, though, and knew he needed a moment. He watched her, and could almost see the wheels turning in her head as she came to a similar conclusion.

"Ok, Remus," she said softly, taking a step towards him. "You can cook me dinner," she murmured, pressing a quick kiss to his chin. "But you don't need to go find a shirt." Her fingers deftly slipped the few buttons she had done up earlier that day, and Remus felt his mouth go dry as she shrugged out of it. "This one is yours, after all," she said with a wink.

Dora draped the shirt over his shoulder, patted his cheek and sauntered to the door. She opened it, peaked out to make sure Sirius wasn't lurking, sent a smoldering look over her shoulder, and then darted up the stairs towards her room.

Remus stood where he was, feeling the blood pounding through his veins, the spot on his chin tingling where her lips had touched him, and groaned as his arousal strained against his trousers again.

"Merde," he muttered to himself, before shaking his head sharply and gaining control of the emotions coursing through his body. He looked around the study and memories came flooding back, causing his erection to throb painfully again.

Remus stumbled towards the desk, shrugging into his shirt as he went. "It smells like her," he thought to himself, grinning stupidly and breathing her scent in deep. He settled into the chair then flicked his wand lazily. The bed transfigured back into a sofa and the blanket folded itself over the back as the mess on the floor sorted itself into its rightful place on the desk. In only a few moments, the room had returned to its former, studious, gloomy glory.

"Merde," he said again, his shoulders slumping. Remus sat in the chair, trying not to remember how perfect everything had felt that morning, how sweet Dora's body had tasted, how erotic her moans sounded in his ears, how hungry he was for her touch. He scrubbed his hands over his face before running one through his hair in a distinctly Potter-like manner, and waited for his blood to cool. He had finally gotten himself under control when a shadow darkened the doorway.

"I believe you promised me dinner, Professor," came a saucy voice. Remus looked up, his eyes meeting Dora's, and he smiled.

"I did, didn't I?" he replied. Remus stood, a smile on his face, and strode from the room. Dora was waiting by the stairs, a small smile playing across her lips, and she reached a hand out to him. Remus took it, laced his fingers with hers, and led her down the stairs to the kitchen, feeling happier than he had in years.

 _A.N. I originally planned on only one chapter for After the Full Moon. But I had so much fun writing it, and then I wanted to see how Remus would handle things after he woke up. And I wanted to see how Sirius would handle it when his friend finally sealed the deal, so chapter 2 was born. It's not nearly as long, nor as juicy, but was just as much fun to write._


End file.
